


Bad Boys Need Love Too

by TheWriterinFlannel



Series: The DOM Dot Com [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Black!Reader - Freeform, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Collars, F/M, Loki is a good boy, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Soft BDSM, Sub Loki, btw the reader is an editor, cute shit, dom reader, gentle fem dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterinFlannel/pseuds/TheWriterinFlannel
Summary: You and Loki have an agreement.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed a lot of BDSM fics on Tumblr with the reader being a sub, and while I have nothing against subs, I personally am not one. So, to all the Dom!Readers out there, this one is for you.
> 
> Also, I just feel like Loki would totally give into being a sub. He'd just love all the attention, especially since he didn't get any from Odin.  
> ~~~  
> P.S. follow me on tumblr if you want! My inbox is dry af, so don't be scared to leave a request

You and Loki had an agreement. 

Well, it's more like a mutually beneficial arrangement; you needed someone to talk care of and Loki needed someone to take care of him. It was a great thing that kept you focused and kept him out of trouble, especially on nights like this. 

* * *

"I need you." 

You didn't even realize Loki had walked into your room until you heard his voice. Refusing to startle so you simply looked at him from where you were editing the latest version of your client's manuscript. "What exactly do you need?"

You set the bulk of papers on your bedside table and sat up straighter as the god crawled sheepishly into your bed. Loki rolled onto his side, laying his head in your lap. "I just... there's much going on lately, with Thor becoming King and all. I just need to clear my head, is all." You run your hands through Loki's hair and hum in agreement.

Things have been hectic since Thor came back to Earth. Stark had welcomed the god and his people with open arms, quickly filling the rooms in the Avengers Tower; however, the man was still wary about Loki and had no trouble showing it. Stark almost always excluded Loki from anything that happened in the tower, and with Thor's time fully occupied by culturally poor Asgardians, Loki was left to his own devices (i.e hating himself and wondering why Odin never showed him love).

"Sweetheart," you say in a motherly tone, pausing your hand in his hair. Loki looked up at you, blue eyes glistening in the low light of the room, "Yes?"

"What exactly do you need?" Your tone is completely different from when you first asked the question and it shifts something in Loki. "To make you happy. I want- no, I need to make you happy." You smile at the man with a happy sigh. This was going to be a good night. 

* * *

 

You sent Loki into the bathroom with specific orders:  _wash up good; clean everywhere, we might use the plugs tonight; come back dried off with your clothes in a neatly folded pile, kneel on the bed and wait for me to tell you what else to do._

As he was getting ready, pulled out a chest from the back of your closet. You opened it and pulled out items as you checked off a mental list. Stainless steel, heart-shaped princess plug,  _Check_. Suede-lined collar,  _Check_. matching cuffs,  _Check._ Bullet Vibe,  _Check._ Lube,  _triple check,_ You laid everything out on your bed before turning to your dresser. The simple t-shirt and booty shorts wouldn't do for tonight; you needed something sexier.

You rifled through the drawer for a minute before you found what you were looking for, a soft, lace babydoll and panty set that you had bought a while back. The light lilac color was a bold contrast to your dark skin and the material filled out nicely around your breast.

As you were checking yourself out in the mirror, Loki came back into the room. He was naked, with a stack of neatly folded clothes in his hands. He made eye contact through the mirror and proceeded to place his clothes on the bedside table. The tall man then got to his knees, never once saying a word. You smirked at your reflection before turning to the god.

"All clean,"' you asked sweetly. 

"Yes."

"Yes, who?"

"Yes, Y/N." You smiled at the correction, satisfied, and made your way back to the bed. Climbing up behind Loki, you run your hands over his body. You press up against his back and slowly kiss his neck, sucking a bruise onto the drastically pale skin. _Time for the real fun to start._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut you've all been waiting for

Loki remained breathless as you buckled his favorite rhinestone collar around his neck. The thing had cost you a weighty sixty bucks, with tax, but it was worth seeing the way Loki reacted to it. He leaned more heavily into you, laying his head back onto your shoulder. You nuzzled his cheek a bit, trying to get him even more relaxed. 

"You feel better now, doncha," you asked, pinching at his dusty pink nipple.

Loki keened and pressed into the feeling. 

"C'mon, doll. You can talk; you have permission."

"Gods, I feel so good."

"But?"

"But... I want to make you happy. Give me something to do, please?"

Your hand paused on Loki's chest as you contemplated what you wanted from him. From past experience, you knew that he loved fucking just as much as he loved being fucked, so this could go either way. The only problem was that you'd been craving some dick for a while. With Loki on Asgard for so long, you spent a long time in a self-induced dry spell. Now that the god was back, you could easily change that. You could tie him down and that dick off into the sunset. 

Your eyes went wide as everything clicked in your head. You slowly shifted from behind your sub and settled against the headboard. You then ordered Loki to lay across your lap. The man went quickly, eager to find out what you had in store for him. 

You ran your hands over his thighs, gently pulling them apart to expose his hole. You feel his hard cock twitch against your thigh and can't help but get excited. Reaching towards the other side of the bed, you grabbed the lube and the plug. You waste no time opening the bottle and warming up the slick substance.

You lightly traced over his opening a few times before sinking the first finger home. Loki let out a soft whine as he pressed his face into the sheets. In all honesty, this part of the process could be skipped; on wild nights, Loki could easily use magic to open and lube himself up. He didn't this time, though, and you understood why. After all this time, you wanted the closeness and he wanted the care. Overwhelmed with emotion, you close your eyes and press a soft kiss to Loki's back. You can hear him hum low in his throat and you smile.

That hum changed into a sultry moan as you press in a second finger. You slowly scissored your fingers, getting Loki ready for his plug.

"Ready, baby? You ready for your plug?"

"Oh gods, yes. I want it, want it so bad, Y/N."

You pressed another kiss the Loki's lower back before gripping the princess plug by the jewel and swirling it in the excess lube that coated Loki's opening. Slowly, but firmly, you slid the bulb of the plug into the man. The groan that filled the room was desperate and needy, just like the man it came from. 

With a quick pat to the green jewel peaking at you from between Loki's cheeks, you rolled the man off of your lap. "On your back, sweetheart." 

The god was quick to move, already raising his arms in preparation to have them bound. You smirked and grabbed the thick black cuffs. As you bound the man's hands to the headboard, Loki could help but stare as your breast hovered over his face. He was dying to pop one into his mouth, but as he leaned up, you moved back. 

"Bend your knees," you say with a quick caress to his hardness. Loki obeys, planting his feet on the mattress and exposing that glittering green gem. 

You then move, once again, to the chest in your closet. Loki let out a whine, probably from the plug pushing up against his prostate, and you can't help but kick into gear. You won't lie, you love a desperate Loki, but you were also desperate to get into the heat of things.You quickly pull out a leash and rush back over to hook the lead to Loki's collar. 

You make quick work of straddling Loki, locking your feet around his and rubbing your hands over the expanse of pale skin, entranced by the contrast. You peppered his chest with kisses, murmuring about how much you've missed him, how boring things were without him, anything to let him know he was appreciated. The words made Loki flush all the way down his chest, and he tried to hide his face in the pillow beneath him.

You tugged on the leash, using it to grab his attention. With Loki's eyes locked on yours, you pulled your panties to the side and slid his length into the warmth of your body. The man beneath you let out a strangled moan, throwing his head back in pleasure. You waited for him to calm down before you began to move.

You started slow, almost teasing, barely lifting your ass from his hips. But as you continued to ride the God of Mischief, Loki got this desperate look in his eyes and you feel something in your chest break. "Loki," you said, stopping your movements. He answered you with a sad moan. "Listen to me, sweetheart. I'm gonna give you this one chance, okay."

Loki's interest was peaked. His eyes seemed less clouded as he waited for you to continue. "I'm gonna let you fuck me, okay. You can trust; you can talk; you can come whenever you want, you understand?" Loki gave a little nod, but you tugged in his leash harder. "Use your words, boy."

"Yes, Y/N. I understand." His voice sounded whispy and breathless, in other words, perfect.

You lean back, leash tight in your grip, and began to ride Loki again, only this time, the man was meeting your thrust hit for hit. You let out a heady moan your bodies collided over and over again. "Shit, honey. Oh fuck," you cried out. You were in heaven; each of Loki's thrusts forced his pelvis against your clit. 

Through the haze of it all, you could hear Loki talking. "Oh fuck, I miss this so much. I miss you so much, Y/N. I don't want to be away from you for that long ever again." The man kept going on about how important you were to him and you realized, the "arrangement" had changed. This wasn't mutualism anymore; this wasn't a tit-for-tat kind of relationship anymore; this was serious. There were feelings you weren't expecting to have, and they overwhelmed you quickly.

You could feel your body tighten up, feel your folds grip Loki like your life depended on it. You fell over the edge chanting your love for Loki, reminding him of how good he could be, how sweet he was for you.

That seemed to push Loki over as well. With a throaty cry, the god emptied himself into you and you silently prayed that birth-control pills could hold up to Asgardian sperm. 

You looked over at the sleeping man next to you and smile. After you had simmered down enough to function, you had pulled off of Loki. You unbuckled the cuffs, removed his collar, and wiped the man down with a warm washcloth.  You made sure that he had some water and a snack before letting him drift out into unconsciousness. You tinkered around for a while, showered, ate a PB & J before getting into bed with Loki. Now there you were, big spooning this tall ass man, and honestly, you couldn't be happier. 

Like your mama always said, sometimes bad boys need love too.


End file.
